


Uncontrollably Love

by erenskye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Karasuno, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nekoma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenskye/pseuds/erenskye
Summary: Tetsurou; big boss and head of the Nekoma household was bleeding and half dying on Tadashi's favourite couch. The hamsters are in a panic mode.Tetsurou is being dramatic, Tadashi is pissed, Kei is annoyed, Lev is excited and Shouyou- the part-time high schooler is confused because he could never understands adult. Ever.This is their story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love KuroYama. I think they're one of the cutest rarepair ever. So, I wrote this because of how much I love them. This has been in my doc manager for months. Now, it's finally the time. Hope you guys like it.

...

 

"Kei, am I going to die?" Tetsurou asked his most trusted men- his assistant, "Be honest with me Kei, am I really going to die like this? Pathetic. Alone. Single. And."

"Will you shut the fuck up already." Kei smacked Tetsurou's forehead- hard. "And stop moving around damn it. You're gonna make it worse."

"Fuck! That hurt!" Tetsurou winced, "I think I can see the light Kei. It's quite beautiful, so bright and it is so- okay, that really burns my eyes damn it! Lev, close the fucking light you moron!" He used all his willpower to kick behind the driver's seat, "Hello~ idiot! I'm in pain here!"

"S-Sorry!" Lev shouted from the driver's seat and quickly turn off the light, "Hold on boss! We're already there! Don't die on us!"

Kei rolled his eyes, "Dear God. This is annoying."

"Kei. I don't feel good." Tetsurou fainted dramatically on the said guy's lap, "Boys. I'm hungry, can we stop at McDonald's after this. I'm craving for some cheeseburger and some fries. Oh, fries Kei. Fries." He said excitedly; eyes beaming with joy like a little child. The thought of the delicious salty food almost making him drools on the Kei's lap, "Oh, and ice cream. Ice cream is good. It's cold and yummy."

"Lev!" Now, it is Kei's turn to kick the driver's seat, "You better hurry! Or I'll kill him myself!"

 

* * *

 

Tadashi closed the tap and rinsed his hand carefully in the sink, "Shou-chan." He called for his assistant; the part-time high schooler. "Shou-chan." He called again-

"Yes, Yamaguchi-san?" Shouyou jumped behind Tadashi, almost giving the man a sudden heart attack.

"Sorry Yamaguchi-san." The boy smiled shyly, "I was cleaning the rabbit's cage just now. Couldn't hear you and- oh- by the way, I already closed the front window's bind and clean the iguana's cage. But I still haven't cleaned the fish's tank. Wait, the bird's cage needs some."

Tadashi chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm, "Shou-chan. Chill." He grabbed the boy's shoulder to stop him from babbling and moving, "Anyway, you can go home first if you want. It's late already and you have school tomorrow right? Didn't you tell me that you have."

_"We're here! Hello!"_

Both Tadashi and Shouyou froze when they heard a man's voice coming from the front office.

Tadashi checked his watch, "Who would want to come so late?" He wondered, "Can you check it for me first Shou-chan? I'll be there in a sec."

Shouyou saluted at Tadashi and quickly rushed towards the front-

 

* * *

 

"We're here! Hello!" Lev shouted excitedly. He pulled Kei and Tetsurou with him inside the clinic, "Oh, look. It's a hamster. Awe, that's cute. Don't be scared little one. I'm a nice guy." He said to the hamsters who seems to be in a panic mode-

"What the?" Kei's eyes started wandering around, checking their surroundings, "This is a vet clinic you dumb ass!"

He snapped and kicked Lev's butt. "Lev! I said take us to a nearby clinic, a clinic for human. Not for animal!" Kei shouted and he almost dropped Tetsurou on the floor. If only he didn't have a bleeding man on his arm, he would've beat Lev into a pulp for being a total moron. Sometimes he wondered what goes inside that thick head of-

"Well, it is still a clinic." Lev muttered sullenly at Kei and rubbed his sore butt, "And it is the closest I could find anyway. You said it yourself, we can't take the risk of being exposed or something. So, vet clinic it is."

"You!" Kei really wanted to beat Lev, but Tetsurou grabbed his arm tightly. "Children, please." The older guy pleaded, "Lev, find someone who can tended my wound. Kei, help me sit on that couch. I'm in pain here children."

_"Blood!"_

 

* * *

 

"Blood!" Shouyou accidentally shouted, "Eep!" He quickly shut his mouth when the three, older and scary looking men turned their head at him, "S-Sorry!" He jumped behind a nearby cabinet to hide himself.

"Shou-chan. What are you- what the?" Unlike Shouyou, Tadashi is a little bit braver than the high schooler. He folded his arms and frowned at the three suspicious looking strangers, "Urm, excuse me. Can I help you? Oh my God, you're bleeding!" And he just noticed that one of them is bleeding badly on the thigh.

"Oh, hello there." The guy with the bleeding thigh waved his hand at Tadashi, "Sorry to bother you so late at night. And yes- I need your help." He smiled sheepishly, "As you can see here, I'm kind of in pain. And also dying. So?"

For someone who is dying; the bleeding guy looks so confident with his Cheshire smile plastered on his face, and that annoyed Tadashi. "Then, why did you come here for? This is a vet clinic, for animals. Not a clinic for human." Tadashi almost raised his voice, scolding at the man, "You should see a proper doctor for that." He pointed to the man's thigh. "If not, it's going to."

"Please save our boss!"

 

* * *

 

In the end, Tadashi tended the man's wound after the tall- half Russian guy begged on his knee and Tadashi just couldn't say no to that.

Also, according to Shouyou; Tadashi is a Godsend, a softhearted angel and cinnamon roll- whatever that is.

Nevertheless, Tadashi did what he could to save the man from dying. Although, it does pissed him that the front couch; his favourite couch is now soaked in blood. The man he tended, who introduced himself as Tetsurou did mention something about paying Tadashi back for his help, but he declined it.

Because one thing Tadashi noticed after being in the same room with Tetsurou and his two men for almost an hour, was that the three of them had a similar tattoo inked on their neck. Tadashi recognized the tattoo; it was a gang tattoo, and he heard lots of rumors about the so called gang. And that's just it for Tadashi

There is no way he is going to get involved with Tetsurou again. He just hopes that he wouldn't have to deal or meet with such people anymore.

No matter how charmingly handsome Tetsurou is.

 

Nope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you <3

 ...

 

"Yamaguchi-san!" Shouyou rushed inside Tadashi's office.

"There's a flower for you! This time, it came with a vase!" The boy puts the vase carefully on Tadashi's desk. "Look Yamaguchi-san, it's Juliet rose. I heard they're expensive." Shouyou's eyes lit up, admiring the beautiful flower.

"Oh my God. Another flower?"

Tadashi sighed as he picks up the vase and put it near the window sill, next to the other flowers he received in the past few days.

"My office has turned into a flower shop now."

"Hmm- Who do you think the sender is?" Shouyou asked curiously, "I wanna ask the delivery guy, but he's scary. With the Mohawk and all. He only said, _give this to your boss_ in a big meanie- gruffy voice. Then he quickly drove away on his super awesome bike. He's my hero."

"I have no idea Shou-chan."

At first Tadashi thought it was some prank because all the flowers came without any card or note on it. But then again, who would want to prank someone by giving a bunch of expensive flowers because that is just absurd.

And even if Tadashi has a secret admirer, then again- totally absurd. Because there is no way someone would want to court the boring and plain Yamaguchi Tadashi, who is actually a fifty year old crazy cat lady that stuck inside a male body.

Absolutely absurd.

Although, Tadashi did consider throwing all the flowers away or just give it to his grandmother who love flowers so much. But then he remembered that his grandfather is allergic to flowers. So, that is a big no. Besides, he couldn't take the flowers to his apartment; 1) Tadashi's roommate is so emo that he despises all types of flowers and 2) Tadashi's cats probably going to eat the flowers-

"Yamaguchi-san." Shouyou called, "Look, _Boys over Flower_." He poses rather dramatically next to the flowers. "Take my picture, please."

"Oh, that's cute. Me next!"

 

* * *

 

_**Nekoma Headquarters** _

 

Kei kicked Tetsurou's door and marched inside the office, "Kuroo Tetsurou!"

"Well, hello~ Tsukishima Kei."

Tetsurou forced a smile; only because he knew he's in trouble. "Kei, whatever it is- I didn't do it. Even if I did do it, I was probably drunk or Kou made me do it. I'm innocent." He defended himself-

As soon as Kei approached Tetsurou's desk, he slammed some papers on it. "Did you buy another of those expensive flowers again?"

"Excusez moi?" Tetsurou gasped (pretended-ly) and put away the magazine he's reading. He then picks up the papers that Kei just slammed rather rudely.

"Flowers? What are you talking about? Oh my God!" It was his credit card bill, "Someone must've stolen my credit card. I never went to Fe- Fleu- okay, how do you pronounce this? Get me a translator."

"Tetsurou!" Kei snapped, "Did you or did you not buy dozens of Juliet rose?"

"I d-didn't."

Kei eyes him warily, "Oh really?"

 

_"Yeah, he did!"_ Lev suddenly shouted. As he walked passed through Tetsurou's office, _"Then he asked Yamamoto Senpai to send it to that vet guy!"_

 

"Haiba Lev! Zip it!" Tetsurou shouted back.

Kei folded his arms, "So?"

"Look. Kei. What's the big deal? It's just a flower. It's not that expensive- well, for me that is." Tetsurou explained in a casual tone, "You're being dramatic. Come on. This is nothing." He waved his hands at the said guy and pushed the bills across the desk.

"Tetsurou." Kei sighed, shaking his head briefly, "You're spending way too much on flowers. On a freaking flowers that people used for weddings. When I said show gratitude to the man who help you, I didn't mean for you to buy him a million worth flower. He's not some damsel for you to- wait. Are you."

Tetsurou coughed.

"You!" Kei suddenly had an epiphany- all the flowers and the secrecy, "You try to woo the guy, aren't you? Is that why you asked Shohei to."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tetsurou quickly added, obviously trying to feign ignorance. "Oh my, would you look at the time. I'm sorry Kei, but I have a meeting with the Fukurodani representative. I can't be late. We'll talk later."

Tetsurou grabs his suits, put the magazine inside the drawer, took the bills with him, avoided his assistant's fiery gaze, made a beeline towards the door and left the room.

"Lev! Get the car ready!"

 

* * *

 

Once Tetsurou entered the car, Lev claps his hand excitedly- just to tease the older guy.

"Boss. Kei is so going to kill you."

"Shut it Lev!"

"Okay. So, where to?" Lev asked. He knew Tetsurou doesn't have any meeting with the Fukurodani today, "To the mall or to the flower shop again?"

"I think it's finally the time Lev." Tetsurou grinned.

"Aye, aye sir!"

 

* * *

 

_**Yamaguchi and Son Veterinary.** _

 

"Yamaguchi-san." Tobio; a friend of Shouyou called for him. The boy leaned rather closely next to Tadashi, "Are you free today?"

"Tobi-chan, I'm very busy right now." Tadashi pushed the boy slightly on his arm. "Please excuse me." Tobio is really tall for a high schooler and with him towering above Tadashi- it just gets very annoying because it hurts his pride as an adult.

"Tobi-chan. Why are you here? Did Mikasa get sick again?" Mikasa is Tobio's cat. He named her after a volleyball's brand, not because of the famous anime character-

"Mikasa is fine. She's at home. I'm here because I want to ask you out Yamaguchi-san and please just call me Tobio instead of Tobi-chan. I'm not a kid."

"Why? It's cute." Tadashi giggled and tease the boy more by ruffling his slick hair, "I called Shouyou- Shou-chan and Kenma- Ken-chan." He pointed at the pudding haired boy who is currently playing with a sick cat on his lap, "You're all are my babies."

"Yamaguchi-san." Tobio rolled his eyes.

"Kageyama Tobio." Tadashi sighed. "Look. How many times do I have to tell you? You're way too young for me and besides, I have a boyfriend already." He lied, but Tobio doesn't know that.

But still, the boy insisted on asking Tadashi out almost every day. He didn't know what Tobio sees in him; because one thing for sure- he's not that good-looking. especially with all the freckles on his face. In fact, Tobio is much more handsome than he is and to be honest- Tadashi is way out of Tobio's league.

"I know you don't have a boyfriend Yamaguchi-san."

Tobio scoffed, "Even if you do have, why haven't I met him? I've been coming here for almost every day and it has been months now." If only he didn't have volleyball practice and cram school, he would've worked here as a part-timer like Shouyou and Kenma. "And Shouyou told me that you are single. And I know Shouyou for years- he is not a liar."

Tadashi swore mentally at Shouyou, and reminded himself to have a talk with that boy later on. But first, he needed to deal with Tobio.

"Oh my God Tobi-chan." Now, Tadashi is frustrated. "I do have a boyfriend. If I don't, then who would've kind enough to send me all those beautiful flowers?" He said bluntly, as if bragging to the boy.

"Well then. What's your boyfriend's name?" Tobio is not going to give up. Ever. "What is his name Yamaguchi-san?"

"His name is- Tetsurou?"

 

* * *

 

"Boss. Should I come inside with you?" Lev asked. "Maybe I could act cool, and made you look cooler. So, how bout that?"

"Nope. But thank you though." Tetsurou patted on Lev's head, "Be a good boy and wait here." And Lev saluted excitedly at him.

"Alright then." Tetsurou hide the flowers he just bought behind his back and entered the vet clinic with a big smile plastered on his face-

"His name is- Tetsurou?"

And his smile gets bigger and wider at the mentioned of his name, "Hello~ Tadashi-kun." Tetsurou waved at the said man, and couldn't help the sigh of relief coming from his mouth. It almost sounded like he is sighing dreamily at Tadashi-

 

_As expected, Tadashi-kun is so cute in his vet uniform._

 

_Wait, who is this sassy lost child standing so close to my Tadashi-kun?_

 

_Did he just hissed at me? What is he, a cat?_

 

"Tetsurou, l-love. You're here!"

 

_Excusez moi?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been very busy lately. and i hate being an adult. because i can't do everything right.
> 
> story of my life~

...

 

"We're not dating Tetsurou-san. Please take all of these back to where it belongs or just keep it to yourself." Tadashi pushed the paper bags towards Tetsurou's hands, "And please leave. We're kind of busy right now."

"Huh?" Tetsurou tilted his head around the vet clinic; he had a confused expression on his face. "Doing what?"

Besides him and Tadashi, talking- there's that loud orange haired kid cleaning the rabbit's cage and seems to be in a heated argument with a fat rabbit about dieting, then there's the pudding haired kid playing games on his phone behind the counter, a bespectacled lady talking on the phone about dog's flea, a guy with a man bun playing with a three-legged cat on the floor and a very tall lady holding a teenage boy in a headlock- no one seems busy at all.

"Tetsurou-san. Please."

"Tadashi-kun. Just accept my gift. Do whatever you want with it. I don't mind." He pushed back the paper bags to Tadashi. "Also, didn't you say before, that I should just play along because I owe you one. And again, I don't mind even if I have to pretend to be your boyfriend. Plus, I can make a wonderful boyfriend you know." He winked playfully.

"Why are you so stubborn Tetsurou-san?"

Ever since the day Tadashi accidentally blurted out to Tobio that he dated Tetsurou- the said man has been bugging him at work almost every day. He even came bearing gifts- expensive- over the top type of gifts. Tadashi knew that anyone would've been very lucky to have Tetsurou as a lover because he is loaded with money- he always wore an expensive dress shirt, good quality leather shoes and even his perfectly align teeth looks expensive. Overall; Kuroo Tetsurou is what some people called- perfect.

Although, Shouyou called him a 'pimp' just because the man drove _Bentley_ , and wore limited edition _Rolex_.

But still, Tetsurou is in a gang and Tadashi know that he should never ever get involved with this kind of people. If his family found out, they would totally-

"Just accept his gift Yamaguchi-san!" Pudding head; also known as Kenma jerked his head right up, "You guys are distracting me with your cheesy lovers quarrel. It's disgusting and I got some boss level to beat here. Please?" He lifted up his phone, just so the adults can see it.

"K-Ken-chan." Tadashi blushed, "We are not having a cheesy lover quarrel! And would you please stop playing that game, don't you have homework to do?"

Kenma rolled his eyes at Tadashi.

Tetsurou chuckled, "See, even Ken-chan thought you should accept it." Behind him, the bespectacled lady also chuckled, "So, Tadashi-kun?"

"Ugh. You're so annoying."

 

* * *

 

 

_**Nekoma Headquarters.** _

 

"Where the hell have you been?" Kei marched into Tetsurou's office; grumpy as always, "I have been calling you nonstop, and you didn't even bother to pick up? Do you even have your phone with you?"

Tetsurou pulled out his phone from his pocket, "Oh, would you look at that. 10 missed calls from Kei. I'm sorry, I must've missed it since I put it on silent mode." He doesn't look sorry at all. "So, why did you call me Kei?"

"Oikawa Tooru from Aoba Johsai is a pain in the ass." Kei suddenly remembered how persistent the said man is, "He wanted me to tell you, that he is interested in buying one of your restaurant- specifically the one in Miyagi, and he wouldn't take no for an answer."

"No."

"He said."

"I know what he said." Tetsurou clicked his tongue, "I'm not selling that restaurant to him. That one was a gift from my grandpa and it is very special. And I know it is in his area and bitch~ I don't give a fuck." He clicked his tongue again, "You can go tell him that. Also, tell him I said hi~" And waved his hand at the last word.

"Duly noted." Kei sighed; the thought of him talking to Oikawa Tooru again just tires him already. "Another thing, I know you've been seeing that vet guy behind my back. Lev sold you out."

"That stupid moron." Tetsurou reminded himself to pummel that half Russian idiot later, "Well, I'm only seeing him because."

"You know better not to get involved with people like him Tetsurou." Kei sighed again, "Yamaguchi-san is a good guy, don't drag him into our world."

"You worried too much Kei."

 

* * *

 

 

**_Y_ amaguchi and Son Veterinary.**

 

 

_"You look magnificent as always, Kiyoko-chan."_

_"Oikawa-san, I have work to do here."_

_"I don't know why you wanted to wear those glasses. Its hiding your beautiful eyes Kiyoko-chan."_

_"Oikawa-san. You're blocking the view."_

_"I am the view baby. For you."_

 

 

Tadashi giggled at Tooru's attempt to flirt with Kiyoko, and as always- failed miserably. "He's so lame and pathetic. I feel sorry for him."

"He is pathetic." Tobio couldn't help, but agreed, "I feel embarrassed just looking at him, talking to Shimizu-san as if he's on the same level as her. When he's just a hideous peasant."

"A peasant that needs to check himself in the mirror first." Shouyou added, "Our Queen; Shimizu-san is way out of his league. Ever."

Kenma snorted behind Tadashi, "The Queen can get a much better man than _him._ "

_"I heard that!_ " Tooru shouted from across the room, _"Excuse me Kiyoko-chan, I need to speak to the four idiots over there."_

After hearing what Tooru said, the four so called idiots quickly scrambled away- Tadashi just randomly picked a file nearby and read it over seriously, Tobio suddenly remembered he had to pee and made a beeline towards the bathroom, Shouyou quickly volunteered himself to help Asahi grooming a dog, and Kenma just put on his headphone- blast a loud music and continue sweeping the floor-

"Oh ho- suddenly everybody becomes so busy huh? You insolent brats." Tooru clicked his tongue; annoyed at their behaviour. "I'm gonna smack you when."

"Shitty-Kawa!" Hajime smacked Tooru's shoulder, "We have to go, Daichi need us." The spiky haired man then waved at Tadashi, "So, I'll see you at the restaurant tonight?"

"Definitely." Tadashi smiled at Hajime, "Say Hi to Daichi for me."

"Will do." Hajime smiled back, "Urm- by the way Tadashi. I was thinking." He was about to say something- something very important, but was rudely cut off by Tooru-

"Dashi-chan!" Tooru pushed Hajime to the side and took Tadashi's attention by grabbing both his arms, "My sweet- sweet Dashi-chan."

"Y-Yes, Tooru?"

Tooru sighed, "I heard you've been hanging out with some stray cats lately." He grips Tadashi's arm lightly, "Look. I know you're a vet, but if you ever meet some stray cats- just be careful with it. Okay?"

"O-Okay." Tadashi knew what he meant by that, "Yeah. I'll be careful."

 

* * *

 

 

"Oi, snap out of it." Tooru smacked Hajime's arm once they're inside the car, "You'll be seeing him tonight, aren't you? Have fun Iwa-chan~"

Hajime groaned, "And what's that supposed to mean?" He turns to face his dearest childhood friend whom also his boss and probably the most annoying person to ever live-

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Tooru scoffed, "You are going to see Tadashi tonight, aren't you? Just the two of you. Having dinner at Tadashi's favourite restaurant. Like a dinner date." He slurred at the word date and seconds later, received himself a smack on the face from Hajime's palm.

"It's not a date!" Hajime shouted.

"Fuck! That hurts Iwa-chan!" Tooru winced, "Yeah. Well. Whatever. If Daichi wants to kill you, count me out. I'm not saving your ass."

"Shut up Shitty-Kawa!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a terrible cold, so I was forced to take a time off from work tomorrow. Hell yeah!

...

 

_**Yamaguchi and Son Veterinary** _

 

"Yamaguchi-san."

Tadashi groaned, “Hmm?” 

"Yamaguchi-san." Tobio called him again, "Why did you dated that guy? He's suspicious. I don't trust him." He meant Tetsurou- Tadashi's so called boyfriend.

"Tobi-chan." Tadashi sighed and looked up at the boy, "I am trying to clean this fish tank in peace while listening to Taylor Swift’s new song. And I don’t really want to listen to you complaining about my so called boyfriend, because you don’t get to do that. Only I can complain about him.”

Tobio folded his arms and looked down at Tadashi, and just when he is about to open his mouth again- Tadashi quickly pointed his finger at the teenage boy. “No, no. Zip it Kageyama Tobio. You either help me or go home!”

The teenage boy finally gives up and groaned out loud, “Fine. I’ll help.” He then reluctantly grab a plastic hand glove and one of the sponge nearby, “Should I scrub the tank?”

“Yes. Thank you. And be quiet, this is the best part.”

 

 

_Two minutes later,_

 

 

"Yamaguchi-san.”

Tadashi slowly took a deep breath, “What is it Tobi-chan?” He knew he shouldn’t trust the boy to keep his mouth quiet, “What is it this time?” He asked the teenage boy.

“I really don’t think you should trust that guy!” Tobio exclaimed frantically, “He may look nice and gentlemen or whatever. But maybe, that’s all just an act. There's something fishy about him. Last week, I saw him talking with some guys from Karasuno near the coffee house around the corner. Karasuno! Did you know that they."

"That's it!" Tadashi pulled Tobio’s left ear.

"Ow! That hurts! Yamaguchi-san!"

"Didn’t I tell you not to stalk him? And don't speak so casually about that name." By name; Tadashi meant Karasuno- a name that people like Tobio really shouldn’t speak so casually about.

"But Yamaguchi-san."

"Oh my God, Kageyama Tobio!" Tadashi pulled Tobio's ear harder, "No more talks about Tetsurou or I swear to God, I'm going to ban your sorry ass from coming here!"

"But- ugh. Fine."

"Good."

 

* * *

 

Somewhere around the city,

 

Tetsurou tapped his feet, "Kei, where the hell is he? I don't have all day. I have an appointment with my facialist after this and I don't want to be late. Plus, it is so damn hot here!" He fanned himself. "Of all the places, it had to be under the damn bridge. Are we shooting a movie or something? What is this, 80's Yakuza movie?"

Kei rolled his eyes at Tetsurou, "He'll be here in a moment. It's only been two minutes. And you don't have any appointment with the facialist today. Besides, do you want the cops to see you meeting with him? You remember what happened last time, right?"

And of course, Tetsurou does remember what happened last time- the screaming, the shouting, the cursing, and most importantly the disgusting blood bath. The perks of being a Yakuza- they’re always fighting-

"Tch." Tetsurou clicked his tongue, "Yeah, whatever. This is why I don't want to meet that stupid dick head- Tooru~ oh my God, you're finally here!" He changed his attitude from angry to annoyingly happy- quick as a lightning, when the man he has been expecting minutes ago, finally shows up, "How are you?"

Tooru snorted, "Cut the act Tetsurou. You're annoying as always. Ah- I see you brought Megane-chan with you. Hello again." He winked at Kei. "Tsukishima Kei. You know you've wasted your time working with this asshole, right? You should've come to Aoba Johsai. We have everything that."

"Stop bothering my guy you ass!" Tetsurou intervened, "You know what, let's just get this over with. I’m hot and sweaty right now. So, Tooru- did you prepare what I asked for?"

Tooru snorted again, "Of course I did. Issei-kun." He snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere, his assistant; Issei appeared beside Tetsurou. The man with the thick eyebrows, then gave Tetsurou a small thumb drive.

“So, this is it?” Tetsurou examined the thumb drive.

“Yes. Everything you need is in that thing.” Tooru said firmly, “So then, you can tell your guy- the one with the stupid Mohawk and that tall Russian to stop bothering my guy. It is so annoying to see grown up arguing like children in front of my café.”

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tetsurou put the small thumb drive inside his pocket, "We're done here. Kei, get the car ready."

Kei nodded and turned slightly to bow at Tooru before he left, leaving Tetsurou alone with Tooru and Issei.

"Ah, Tetsurou. One more thing." Tooru snapped his fingers again, "A little birdie told me that you've been hanging out a lot at a certain veterinary? In Miyagi?"

"Yeah. So” Tetsurou scoffed, "You know I got lots of cats. Besides, the veterinary is not in your area anyway. Why do you even bother?"

"Well, I don’t." Tooru scoffed back at Tetsurou, "But still, if I heard from Ta- my guys that you're causing some trouble over there. Then perhaps, maybe I am- who knows- finally going to have your head Kuroo Tetsurou?" He said it as a joke. But after seeing Tetsurou’s annoyed face; he couldn’t help, but chuckled a little.

"Yeah, whatever Oikawa Tooru."

 

_Oikawa Dickhead Tooru._

_Oikawa Fucktard Tooru._

_Oikawa Moron Tooru._

_Oikawa Smalldick Tooru!_

 

"Tetsurou, the car's here." Kei suddenly pulled his arm, "Let's go."

"Hmmph."

 

* * *

 

Later that night,

 

**_Nekoma Headquarters_ **

 

Kei took the file from Tetsurou, "Will that be all?" 

"Yes, thank you for your hard work Kei. You can leave now." Tetsurou smiled reassuringly, "Oh, look at the time Kei. It's late already, you should hurry or you missed the train again."

Kei quirked his eyebrow at Tetsurou; and for some reason, he could feel something irritating and probably stupid is about to happen because the man is being quite suspicious right now.

Ever since the two of them left, after the meeting with Oikawa Tooru-  Tetsurou has been acting weird. During the drive back to the office, he doesn't talk much, but he smiled a lot and the weirdest thing- Kuroo Tetsurou who is a vegetable hater, actually ate his vegetables properly, especially all the broccoli. And Kei practically grew up with this man, so he knew how much Tetsurou hated broccoli. And to make it worse, after lunch- Tetsurou just patted on Lev's head when the half-Russian broke the coffee machine- which is Tetsurou's favourite coffee machine.

"Kei, you can leave now." Tetsurou is still smiling- suspiciously.

"Alright. Good night Tetsurou." Kei bowed and left the man's office.

 

 

Once Tetsurou heard the clicked, sound from the closed door- his smile vanished. "Stupid, idiot Tooru!" He grunted out loud as he grabbed his phone and dialed up his other assistant’s number-

"Hello~ Shohei-kun. Listen, I’m sorry to bother you on your date night. But I need a favour. I want you to do a full background check on Yamaguchi Tadashi. When I said full- I want everything. All the details about him, his full profile, his birthplace, his birthday, whether he ever dated anyone before or not. All the name of his family, his friends, his neighbor, his ex, his crushes, his pet- I want all of it. And most importantly, what is his relationship with Oikawa motherfucking Tooru!"

 

"Ah- hah!"

 

The doors opened, after being kicked harshly by Kei. "I knew it!" He pointed his finger at Tetsurou, "Put the phone down and step away from it!"

"Kei!" Tetsurou almost shrieked, he held the phone tightly to his chest. "You don't understand. I had to do this. You can't stop me Kei!"

"For fuck's sake Tetsurou! Put down the phone!"

"No!"

"Don't make me get the hammer!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Tetsurou, no!"

"You’re not my mom!"

**Author's Note:**

> KuroYama is so underrated. So, more KuroYama. More!


End file.
